Monólogo
by BlacklistedGirl
Summary: Emmett no puede rehuír al hechizo que Rosalie ha usado en él... pero ella lo odia... cómo se siente él? ONE SHOT! Ambos humanos!


**Pareja:** Emmett/Rosalie

**POV:** Emmett

**Dato:** Emmett es humano en esta historia.

**Precaución:** Un poco de lenguaje soez (lisuras). Sólo un poco… tal vez casi nada… pero es bueno aclarar este punto.

**Nota Autora:** Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo. Esta vez traigo un one-shot (y creo que debería hacer sólo estos porque me demoro mucho actualizando fics con más de 1 capítulo…). Es corto y es… ficción. Ficción de una historia de ficción. Trataré de hacer esto corto, pero si no se puede… igual espero que lo lean. Y por si se lo preguntan… **No hay participación ni mención de ninguno otro de los Cullen o de Bella en este fic**.

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer y Sol de Medianoche le pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_. Las líneas a partir del punto (•) le pertenecen a **C**, un amigo que escribe extremadamente bien cofcofcuandoseloproponecofcof y que me dejó usar esa parte, (que originalmente fue el monólogo que fue una tarea que tuvo que presentar en una clase) en este fic… Gracias, C! Te quiero! **Sólo me pertenece** lo que va hasta antes del punto (•)!

* * *

- ¡Hey!

…

- ¡Hey!

…

- ¡Cuidado!

…

- ¡Argh! ¡Mierda!

Volteé bruscamente luego del impacto de una pelota de fútbol americano en mi cabeza. Me agaché, cogí la pelota y volví a tirársela (con rabia) al grupo de imbéciles que se reían por mi accidente, ignorando al capitán del equipo, que me hacía señas para que se lo pasara a él.

Para mi mala suerte, la pelota no le cayó al grupete porque los muy cobardes corrieron cuando vieron mi intención.

Los miré con odio y luego volví a voltear. Se había ido.

Resoplé y crucé la pequeña pista en un par de zancadas mientras me seguía sobando la cabeza.

Normalmente esto no me habría sucedido, pero no pude evitarlo esta vez… no pude apartar los ojos de ella… no pude esquivar su largo cabello rubio emanando aquel perfume exótico que me llamaba a gritos. No pude hacer caso omiso a la risa que emitía dejando ver sus dientes perfectos… una risa que no era para mí… pero afortunadamente tampoco era para otro. Era para una de sus amigas… de sus tantas amigas…

Lo que pienso es estúpido y lo sé. Ella es Rosalie Hale, la chica más popular de la escuela y yo soy sólo Emmett… sólo Emmett… nadie sabe mi apellido aún… salvo, tal vez, los maestros… ellos se lo deben saber de memoria… cada día me llaman la atención por estar distraído en clase… ellos me recuerdan… pero desearía que ella me recordara también…

Ella… ella y su perfecta perfección me tenían idiotizado. Me tenía hechizado… encantado… embobado… como a todos los demás.

Encuesta. Aplicada a: Todos los alumnos varones del instituto. Pregunta: ¿Te gusta Rosalie Hale? Respuestas: No: 0,2 Sí: 99,8. Chicos que respondieron 'No' porque su novia estaba cerca: 0,2. Es así de simple.

Debería seguir el ejemplo de ese 0,2. Esos chicos saben que no tienen oportunidad con ella y por eso se buscaron… reemplazos… consuelos…

Y no es que no lo hayan intentado. Creo que el único que no lo ha intentado soy yo. Todos los demás han hecho hasta lo imposible para, siquiera, poder cargarle los libros… pero ella los rechaza. A algunos amablemente, a otros con esos ojos dorados cargados de infinita y, a la vez, hermosa furia. Sabe diferenciar a los chicos 'buenos' de los idiotas que sólo quieren una aventura con ella.

Las chicas sabían que todos querían a Rosalie, es por eso que pasaron de castañas a rubias en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Tontas. Nadie podrá nunca verse como ella en lo más mínimo… así vuelvan a nacer.

Sólo la veía una vez a la semana. Bendeciré hasta la muerte a esa clase de biología. No se sentaba conmigo, claro… pero sí se sentaba en la distancia justa para permitirme verla desde el ángulo perfecto. Aunque, pensándolo bien, veas por donde la veas, desde la posición que te encuentres, es el ángulo perfecto.

Y no hablo sólo de la apariencia. Su cuerpo de modelo ayuda, claro, pero ella no es sólo eso. No es sólo un pedazo –perfecto- de carne. Rosalie es más que eso… es mucho más.

Es una chica inteligente, una buena amiga, una buena líder… es perfecta.

Y se había ido.

Con sus amigas, tal vez… al centro comercial puede ser… pero se había ido… de nuevo. Sin siquiera notar mi existencia… sin siquiera percatarse del grito que hice cuando ese maldito balón me pegó.

O tal vez me vio. Tal vez sí sabía quién era. Y, ahora que lo recuerdo, debería saberlo.

"_Idiota_". ¿Por qué se había reservado esa palabra tan dolorosa y, a la vez, tan perfecta y melodiosa al salir de sus labios, sólo para mí?

Había sido un accidente. Ni siquiera fue mi culpa. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

_Flashback_

- Esa chica es una perra –decía Tom.

- No sean tan duros con ella –dije en defensa de Diane, la chica 'nerd' del instituto.

- Vamos, Emmett. La chica es la torpeza personificada.

- Sin contar, además, que se mete en todo lo que no le importa y es el perrito faldero de todos los maestros.

- Bueno, sí… pero hay peores…

- ¿Cómo quién?

Entonces sucedió. Ella estaba ahí, a escasos metros frente mío. Llevando su bandeja de comida como si estuviera modelando para un comercial de televisión.

- Rosalie –dije sin bajar la voz.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Tom en voz muy alta- ¡Hey, Rosalie! –llamó mientras los otros chicos que estaban con nosotros se rieron.

Rosalie volteó, ondeando su hermosa cabellera, con ojos sorprendidos, buscando con la mirada quién la había llamado, hasta que posó su vista en Tom.

- Emmett dice que eres una perra.

Mi vida había terminado ahí. Abrí la boca para defenderme mientras los ojos de Rosalie me apuntaban con toda la furia posible. Puedo jurar que estaba a punto de soltar algunas lágrimas… En fin, sus ojos me hipnotizaron. Me idiotizaron. Nunca habría pensado que alguna vez ella se dirigía a mirarme y ahora que lo hizo… me arrepiento.

De mi boca no salió nada. Me quedé con la mandíbula colgando largo rato como imbécil mientras ella soltaba esa palabra que me hirió en lo más profundo de mi ser y, apretando fuertemente la bandeja de comida, dio media vuelta y se fue.

_Fin Flashback_

A partir de ese momento, obviamente, Rosalie nunca me volvió a dirigir la mirada… y, cuando la obligaban a hacerlo, por cualquier razón, me dirigía esa misma mirada que me dio esa vez… una que podría matar hasta al mismo demonio.

Lo bueno era que, para llegar a su casa, tenía que pasar delante de la mía, así que siempre me quedaba en la salida hasta el último momento que ella cerrara la puerta del coche que le llevaría a su casa, bajara la ventanilla y el coche arrancara y era entonces ahí cuando yo corría hasta mi casa, entraba y me asomaba a la ventana justo a tiempo para verla dentro de ese lujoso carro que la transportaba. Sus dorados cabellos se salían de la ventanilla con el viento y podría jurar que su aroma llegaba a mi nariz como si su cabellera estuviera metida en mis fosas nasales.

Pero ese día fue diferente…

- Acuéstate, Emmett.

- Ya voy.

- Son más de las 11 de la noche. ¿Qué tanto ves por la ventana?

- N-nada…

- Entonces anda a dormir.

- Sí, ya voy…

•Es extraño no verla. Ya ha debido pasar, es casi la media noche y aun no ha llegado. A estas horas su delicada fragancia suele llenar cada rincón de mi oscuro corazón.

Esta noche no podré dormir, eso esta claro. Porque no verla significa que mi cuerpo y alma estarán en el infierno, del que solo seré salvado por un "hola" de sus rojos labios.

Ella debe terminar con mi Crepúsculo de dolor y darme la luna nueva que guarda para el indicado. Porque al amanecer solo seremos ella y yo.

Oh _Rose_…

Déjame ser el alba y no el eclipse que crees que soy.

Mi ajena _Rose_…

¿Que extraño hechizo ha usado en mí?

¿O es que acaso sus miradas de hielo causan el efecto contrario que ella quiere crear en mi?

Porque esta claro que no me quiere… Y talvez nunca lo haga.

Y aunque digan que solo soy un chico más de los tantos que la siguen, sé que no es así.

Porque, debo reconocer, que nadie más la observa como yo.

Sólo yo la veo pasar dia y noche. Sólo yo puedo reconocer su aroma de entre tantos.

Y sólo seré yo al final el que bese esos labios de fuego y acaricie esos cabellos de oro…. O le quite la vida que no le pertenece del todo si no la vive conmigo.

* * *

Ese fue el final. Les gustó? Reviews, Vulturis, torta de chocolate, se acepta todo! xD! Gracias de nuevo a C por dejarme usar su tarea en este fic w! Y gracias a ustedes, por leerlo.


End file.
